


When I met my second wife

by MalecWinchester



Category: Original Work, The Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nefre Fiewuoi, Bottom Uqiet Fiewuoi, F/M, Hermaphrodite Uqiet Fiewuoi, King Michael Winchester, King Uqiet Fiewuoi, Multi, Omega Damie Winchester, Omega Uqiet Fiewuoi, Past Nefre Fiewuoi/Uqiet Fiewuoi, Public Sex (kinda), Queen Damie Winchester, Queen Nefre Fiewuoi, Table Sex, Top Michael Winchester, alpha Michael Winchester, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: This is the day I met the beautiful and stunning Uqiet Fiewuoi, she is the most amazing wife to both me and Damie. She recently gave birth to 13 beautiful babies and I wanted to write how we met because it was very interesting and intense. Enjoy!
Relationships: Michael Winchester/Damie Winchester/Uqiet Fiewuoi





	When I met my second wife

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> Heavy smut!

**1891, October the 17th**

The day was like any other day in the kingdom of Failerseay, where the king and Queen were prepared to set off to the planet Fiewuoi to meet up with the other kingdom. This was important to know the leaders of the planets so there will be no wars against planets. They went into the wagon that will take them to the bay of Failerseay to go into the royal ship that can float to the next planet easily. I was standing at the point of the ship looking out to the beautiful pink and pale purple planet that was getting bigger as we approached it, my wife was excited to meet the kingdom with her black cat tail wagging wildly. I chuckled as we braced for impact as the ship floated onto the soft waters of Fiewuoi, I knew my wife would love this place because her favourite colour is pink. We disembarked onto the bay of Fiewuoi where we were greeted with loud music and bright colours for our arrival, the Fiewuoi beings are very welcoming and cheerful. 

We headed into another wagon to go to the distance castle of the Fiewuoi family, at this point I began to feel nervous because nowadays, meeting new beings is a bit of a struggle and Damie snuggled into my chest knowingly. I inhaled her beautiful scent, we were talking about having another mate in our relationship because we felt ready. So we agreed if one of us found a being that one of us was attracted to we would date that being to see where it leads. The wagon came to a stop and our guards opened the doors to see the queen of Fiewuoi, Queen Nefre. “Good morning, Queen Nefre.” I said politely as the alpha woman forced a smile. “King Michael, do come in. My husband is waiting indoors.” She said as she led us into the castle to the large dining room.

There he was, a beautiful and stunning omega man with the most gorgeous golden cat eyes, sitting on the throne eating some pancakes. My alpha hormones were going crazy at the sight of this beauty and my wife noticed, grinning up at me. “This is my husband, Uqiet Fiewuoi, Omega!” Nefre said and yelled at her husband to get his attention, which scared him. I kept my growl down at the other alpha as I locked eyes with Uqiet. He looked calmer looking at me in a comforting way. “This is king Michael of Failerseay and Queen Damie.” Nefre said as Uqiet kept a purr down. “Good morning.”Uqiet said in the most lightest and sweetest of voices, looking me up and down with his bottom lip between his teeth.

My cock started to grow slowly and I tried to look away from Uqiet until I smell slick, I froze and tried to identify who’s it was when I followed the scent to Uqiet. My cock went fully hard and growled lowly as I walked towards the horny omega. “What are you doing, King Michael?” Nefre asked but I didn’t listen as I lifted Uqiet up and pushed him against a wall, kissing him hungrily. He moaned hornily in the kiss, kissing back hungrily. Damie smirked watching, taking a seat at the dinner table. Uqiet used his magic to hold Nefre in place when he pulled away from my lips. “Now take me you hunk alpha!” Uqiet whimpered out as I growled lustfully, summoning our clothes away and my cock brushed against a very wet asshole and a vagina. My eyes widened as Uqiet purred at my reaction. “Mmmm surprise alpha.”

I moaned and lifted Uqiet to the table, bending him over his food roughly as he and Damie gasped lustfully. I chuckled lustfully and went on my knees, I began to eat Uqiet’s vagina and asshole hungrily. Uqiet moaned loudly as he twerked on my face making me go deeper inside him. “Let. Me. Out. This. Hold. OMEGA!!” Nefre said aggressively as my red satan eyes glare into Nefre’s soul and that shut the demon up as Uqiet moaned loudly as I press 2 fingers into both his holes. I suck and lick both Uqiet’s holes as his slick gets thicker. “Ooooohhhh gooooodddddsss I’m closssseeee!!” Uqiet moaned so sweetly as I smirk and pull off of Uqiet’s holes, before he can whimper at me I slam my hard cock inside his vagina as I moan longly with his loud whimpers. “OOOOHHHH GODDDD YESSSS!!” Uqiet screamed in pleasure as I start hard powerful rhythm.

Holding onto Uqiet’s asscheeks tightly moaning at his tightness. Uqiet clenched and unclentched around my cock with his saliva dribbling everywhere as he looks up at his angry mate as his eyes roll back in pleasure. “Mmmmm yes daddy, fuck him harder.” Damie said lustfully watching me go faster and harder. “OMFGGGG YYEEESSSS UHHHH MMMMM!!” Uqiet screamed even louder allerting the guards outside the room as 200 guard run into the room, I quickly sit down on his throne with my cock still deep inside Uqiet and summons a shirt on Uqiet.

“Are you okay boss?” One of the guard asked in worry as Uqiet bounces on my cock. “I’mmmmm okay, youuuu all can mmmm leave.” He said as the guards leave sceptical, I moan longly and slap Uqiet’s ass playfully and thrust deeper into him, pushing him back onto the table making Uqiet scream onto the table cloth between his teeth. “Oooooh fuckkkk I’m close King!!” I moaned as my thrusts get slower and I feel a huge wave of Uqiet’s slick gushing around my cock sending it everywhere, I watch as he squirts uncontrollable and that makes me cum deep inside him. I pant heavily on Uqiet’s neck as he purrs.

“Mmmmm omg, that was soooo hot!!” Damie said purring as I pull out Uqiet slowly, I look over at his alpha smirking. “He is ours now, do not hurt him or you will hear from me. I will find a way for him to travel to my planet without your presents.” I said growling at the alpha and I kissed Uqiet’s neck. “If she hurts you in any way, please tell me, beautiful and I will return every week so we can get to know you better.” I said to Uqiet softly as he moans. “Such a kind and sexy alpha you are, I would love that!!!” Uqiet said as I smiled warmly at him.

  
  


That’s how I met the beautiful Uqiet Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> And that is how we met Uqiet, our amazing wife.


End file.
